paragonsrpgofficialhomederpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell's Kitchen
Hell's Kitchen, also known as Clinton and Midtown West, is a neighborhood in Manhattan that incorporates the area between 34th Street and 57th Street, from 8th Avenue to the Hudson River. A bastion of poor and working class Irish Americans, it has a gritty, dangerous reputation and high crime rates. It's terrifying reputation has long held housing prices lower than elsewhere in Manhattan.There have been serious attempts in gentrification to try to “improve” the quality of life and erase crimes, but it was not very successful; the high drug usage and murder in the vicinity keep the negative image strong. Overview What to Expect Today, long-time residents who have seen the neighborhood through tougher times remain, and are still active within the community. Hell’s Kitchen has also become popular with the performing arts community, especially due to its close proximity to Broadway theaters, as well as its dance studios and galleries. Lifestyle In Hell’s Kitchen the streets always have a steady buzz about them, giving an energetic and spirited feel to the neighborhood. Street vendors sell produce, flea market knick-knacks, and seasonal goods for affordable prices. It’s not uncommon to see a friendly rapport between vendors and regular customers who live in the neighborhood. Recreation here is simple and unfussy. Basketball games on public courts, soccer in the street, or rollerblading are common occurrences throughout the neighborhood. Corruption A poorly kept secret is the rampant and recurring corruption within the district's civil authorities and infrastructure. The police are known to have their hands in many pockets, which has allowed crime, most notably the Irish Mob, to thrive in the neighborhood. Points of Interest * 99 Cent Fresh Pizza: '''Hell's Kitchen locals will fight you to prove this is the best pizza in the city. As the name implies, you get a big NYC-style slice of pizza for only 99 cents. It's open 24 hours a day and is a favorite of NYPD, emergency services, vigilantes and villains alike. * '''The Burrito Box: '''A small hole-in-the-wall known for its late hours, strange company and excellent food. * '''Clinton Community Garden: '''A neighborhood garden, started by '''Mother Earth and actors who lived in the area. Located in a former rubble-strewn lot. Drug deals were once common here, so entrance now requires a key. However, anybody who lives in Hell's Kitchen can apply to get a copy of the key. * Clinton Mission Shelter: '''A halfway house for young paragons in need. * '''De Witt Clinton Park: '''The more famous and popular park in the neighborhood. Known for being kind of rough after dark. * '''Elektra Theater * Hearst Tower * Hell's Kitchen Flea Market: '''A staple of the neighborhood that is known for its weird knick-knacks, antiques and crafts. * '''Hell's Kitchen Park: '''A small park, popular with teens for its blacktop basketball court. * '''Hudson Park and Boulevard: '''A spacious public space that's not safe after dark. * '''Irish Arts Center * Javits Convention Center * Josie's Bar: '''A rough and rowdy dive bar. * '''Manhattan Plaza * My Alibi: '''An shady, underworld bar that has been the scene of many shady meetings of petty and organized crimes. * '''Nelson's Gym: '''A run-down boxing gym that was once the preferred training spot for local boxers (like, back in the 40's and 50's). * '''Paradiso Dance Club: '''A techno-electronica dance club. Well known for its raves and drug culture. * '''Port Authority Bus Terminal: '''The large bus station, there is also an Amtrak train stop located over The Trench. * '''Posh: '''A well-known gay club. * '''Saint Patrick's Cathedral, Church of the Holy Paragon: '''The home of Father Charles O'Brien. Operates the Clinton Mission Shelter. * '''Shorty's: '''Tony Luke's has long been considered a favorite for Philly Cheese Steaks. A hole-in-the-walll known for its rough, spartan atmosphere, lack of adequate seating and excellent food. * '''Stick's Billiards: '''A pool hall and shitty bar. * '''Tia Maria's: '''This west end restaurant is known for its unique blend of Spanish and Italian cuisine and it comes family-style with enormous portions; people always take leftovers from a meal here. They have a special deal with Father O'Brien Residents * '''Father Charles O'Brien * '''Foreshadow: '''A masked vigilante who has been operating in and around Hell's Kitchen for several years now. Always seems to know where criminals are going to be. Gallery HK 1.jpg HK 2.jpg HK 3.jpg HK 4.jpg HK 5.jpg HK 6.jpg HK 7.jpg HK 8.jpg HK 9.jpg HK 10.jpg HK 11.jpg HK 12.jpg HK 13.jpg HK 15.jpg HK 16.jpg HK 17.jpg HK 18.jpg HK 19.jpg HK 20.jpg HK 21.jpg HK 22.jpg HK 23.jpg HK 24.jpg HK 25.jpg HK 26.jpg HK 27.jpg HK 28.jpg HK 29.jpg HK 30.jpg HK 31.png HK 32.jpg HK 33.jpg HK 34.png HK 36.jpg HK 37.jpg HK 38.jpg HK 39.jpg HK 40.jpg HK 41.jpg HK 42.jpg HK 43.jpg HK 44.jpg HK 45.jpg HK 46.jpg HK 47.jpg HK 48.jpg HK 49.jpg HK 50.jpg HK 51.jpg HK 52.jpg HK 53.jpg HK 54.jpg HK 55.jpg